Golden Bell
by himabindu97
Summary: Self styled Shrine Maiden. Is that even possible? How?


**Hey guys. This is my first fanfic. I really don't know what to say. I'm not a very good and creative writer, but trust me I did try! Please do read and let me know what you think. Bye!**

 **I DO NOT OWN GHOSTHUNT.**

* * *

"Ayako-chan, be careful." A feminine voice spoke after a little girl about five who hopped out of the car, happy to be finally touching land after a five hour ride. The little girl, with her long red hair and green eyes was jumping with excitement.

"Okaasan, otousan look! The cherry blossoms look soo pretty." She squealed with childish happiness. It was spring and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. The little red head ran into the vast garden enjoying every moment as the whole garden rained of the baby pink cherry petals complimenting the rosy cheeks of the young red head.

"Ayako-chan, don't you want to take a look around your new home?" The mother of the red head called out for her. The little girl was too happy exploring her vast garden and dancing around the cherry blossom trees.

Exploring and admiring the beauty, the little girl wandered off deep into the garden. Calmness and peacefulness was flooding the child's mind while the pink cherry petals danced over the blades of the green grass. The little girl closed her eyes and filled her lungs with the sweet scent of the trees around her.

"Ayako-chan..." It was a whisper. It was a gentle one. The said girl turned her head around.

"Hello? Ayako-chan can't see you." She shouted out to the flying cherry petals.

"Ayako, dear child..." The voice seemed far away. The red head was curious.

The five year old proceeded towards the direction from where, she thought, she heard the voice. She walked until her little feet hurt and fell on the grass in a heap, cross legged. She puffed her red cheeks and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Ayako-chan is tired." She whined, rubbing her tiny nose.

"Ayako-chan." It was a gentle and elderly masculine voice. It sounded so close. Ayako's eyes widened and she turned her head so suddenly, it was enough to give her a whiplash.

There, rooted to the ground, stood a huge and old cinnamon tree tied with an old shimenawa. The tree itself seemed to give life to the entire garden of cherry blossoms.

The shides coming down from each twist of the shimenawa swayed in the wind gently.

Ayako took a few steps closer to the tree. She rubbed the rough bark with her tender palm.

"Ayako-chan want to be friends, tree-san." She spoke to the tree. The green leaves of the tree rustled in the wind in response. She bent slightly so that her baby soft pink lips touched the rough bark of the tree gently. After she kissed the tree, she backed a few steps.

"Ayako-chan, loves her friends very much." She smiled. A small leaf brushed past the rosy cheeks of the five year old in response. Ayako giggled as she blushed.

"It's nice to meet you too tree-san." Ayako was jumping clapping her hands.

"Ayako-chan, it's time to get back to the house." Ayako heard her father shout out for her. She saw her father make his way to her through the cherry blossoms.

"Otousan, look! I made a new friend." She squealed running to her father. The man picked up his five year old and kissed her on the forehead before his eyes fell on the old tree.

"Ayako-chan, so you found the old Kodama of grandma." He said, surprised, looking at the tree. He turned to his daughter and told her that it was time to go back to the house.

As soon as they were out of sight, the cherry petals lying on the earth swirled in a circle several feet above the ground to reveal a rather beautiful old man standing beside the old tree.

His very body radiated peace and happiness. His long white yukata was tied with a red rope under his abdomen. His hair and beard were as white as the snow, with the hair reaching his back and the beard reaching his chest. The beard is tied with a small golden bell which chimed as the wind blew past. His deep black eyes were as calm as the spring night sky. His palms were joined such that the long white yukata sleeves kept his long hands out of sight. His skin radiated a soothing golden light. As the wind blew his Snow White hair onto his eyes a warm smile graced his lips as his deep black orbs followed the path through which the five year old left.

A squirrel made it's way to the old man's shoulder. The old man's eyes softened as he held the tiny squirrel in his hands gently as if he was listening to it.

"Now now there dear one, she will come back to play with us soon." He cooed to the little animal.

He raised his eyes once again towards the path through which the the little girl was carried away in her father's arms.

"At least, The cherry blossoms will bring her here." He whispered as his golden bell chimed in the wind.


End file.
